


When a cat can't meow.

by Ichigoismoredeliciousthancake



Category: Bleach
Genre: Depressed Ichigo, Ichigo Is Oblivious, Ichigo harem, Ichigo is shy/scared, M/M, Mute Ichigo, Neko Ichigo, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Uke Ichigo, Uke Ichigo ONLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigoismoredeliciousthancake/pseuds/Ichigoismoredeliciousthancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo travels to Heuco Mundo to save Orihime, but is caught by Ulquiorra, where he is taken to Aizen. (Stuff happens from there....it's hard to explain...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's POV

"Argh! Let me go you fucker!"  
He turned to look at me with such an unemotional stare. Shit. He doesn't even acknowledge me.   
"Where are you taking me?"  
...  
"To Lord Aizen."  
"Why?"  
"Because he wants you."  
I don't even know what to say to that...


	2. Butterflies like fore play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!:  
> POSSIBLE SMUT  
> BOYXBOY  
> MOLESTATION  
> POSSIBLE RAPE.
> 
> I'm gonna call some of the characters by their nickname.

3rd Person

As Ulquiorra brought Ichigo to Aizen, Ichigo was too lost in thought to notice he was in front of Aizen's throne, and Aizen himself. "Oh, what a lovely surprise!" Spoke Aizen. Ichigo did not answer for he was not listening. "What should I do with him Lord Aizen?" Ulkea's question was as emotionless as ever. "Take him to my quarters and drop him there, and also chain him up too."


	3. Chapter 3

As Ulquiorra walked down the hall towards Lord Aizen's room, the berry had decided to struggle in his arms.  
"Where the hell are you taking me, bastard!"  
".......To Lord Aizen's room."  
"What the fuck! Why?"  
Ichigo received no answer from the bat-hollow.  
"Hey! Answer me, you fucker!"  
".....I've already told you....Aizen wants you...."


End file.
